


Reading Together

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, Reading Aloud, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Prompt: Reading a book together for Aure and Ran?





	Reading Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [overcaffeinated_creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcaffeinated_creative/gifts).



“Feel like reading a little of that to me?” Aure asked with a little grin as he settled back on the floor of Rán’s tent, sprawling out.  

She eyed him suspiciously for a moment, raising a brow.  This felt like a trap.  “I really can’t go to sleep,” she said firmly, “I have to at least finish reading this before bed.”

Aure shrugged, resting his head on his folded arms.  “I know.  That’s why I suggested you could read to me.  Otherwise, I’d say I could read it to you.”  They both knew that he could get her to sleep in minutes by reading whatever text she was trying to work on.  “I need to sleep, and The History of Whichever Grand High Master from a thousand years ago always works.”  His teasing grin made her nudge his ribs with her toes with a giggle, and he laughed with her.  

Rán huffed at him.  “ _ Fine _ , I’ll read it to you.  But I’m going to be up for a while.”  She made a face at him.  

“Okay, okay, fine.”  He settled back, closing his eyes as she started to read, her voice lilting and carrying him off to sleep in minutes.

Rán paused as she finished the chapter, smiling as she looked down at Aure, sound asleep on her bedroll.  She ought to keep going, but his soft, slow breathing and the gentle warmth radiating from him made her sleepy too.  Maybe just for a few minutes, she could just close her eyes…

Aure blinked sleepily as he felt Rán’s slight weight against his side, and she was barely aware as he tugged the blanket over them both, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they drifted off to sleep together.


End file.
